Diamond in the Rough
by Dana's Translations
Summary: Bella hat eine schwere Ehe hinter sich, von der sie noch immer verfolgt wird. Zu Edwards dominantem Charakter fühlt sie sich hingezogen. Er möchte ihr helfen, damit sie zu seinen Füßen einen friedvollen Platz findet. - offizielle Übersetzung -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören einzig und allein SM. Dies ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen mit vollster Genehmigung der Autorin, lmlx8 a.k.a. Louise. Das Original befindet sich hier: www. fanfiction. net/s/6284586/1/ Weder mit dem Original, noch mit der deutschen Übersetzung wird in jedweder Art Geld verdient.

Viel Spaß allen Lesern!

* * *

><p><strong>Diamond in the Rough<strong>

**Kapitel 1**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

„Jake, bitte? Ich habe drei Monate gebraucht, um genug Mut zu fassen, überhaupt hinzugehen."

„Aber sag mir schnell nochmal, warum _ich _mitgehen muss." Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung klang fragend.

„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt, Frauen dürfen ohne Begleitung nicht hin. Bitte? Du hast gesagt, du würdest mitgehen. Wenn nicht, muss ich wohl jemand anderen suchen, und dabei haben sie doch nur einmal im Monat einen Tag der offenen Tür. Bitte? Ich bin dir für immer etwas schuldig." Ich versuchte, meine beste Schmollstimme zu machen und wusste, dass etwas von ihrer Qualität über das Telefon verlorengehen würde.

Aber wundersamerweise musste es irgendwie funktioniert haben, denn Jakes nächste Aussage ließ mich zumindest hoffen, dass er mich ins New Moon, Seattles exklusiven Sex-Klub, begleiten würde.

„Ich trage aber weder eine Cowboyhose, noch eine Hundeleine."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Zieh dir einfach Jeans und ein normales Hemd an und hol mich um 20:30 Uhr ab."

Sein schweres Seufzen brachte mich zum Lächeln.

„Okay, okay, aber ich sag's dir jetzt schon. Wenn ich nur eine Person sehe, die wie ein Hund bellt, mit einem Gürtel geschlagen oder in einen Käfig gesperrt wird, sind wir dort sofort wieder draußen. Hast du mich gehört?"

Ich lächelte und wusste, dass dort zwar solche Dinge praktiziert wurden, allerdings nicht im Erdgeschoß und nicht in der Nacht der offenen Tür.

„Lieb dich, Jake, du bist der Beste! Wir sehen uns um 20:30 Uhr."

Er antwortete mit einem: „Ich liebe dich auch, Bells", und wir legten auf.

Es war 13 Uhr an diesem Donnerstag Nachmittag. Ich ging gerade zurück zu meiner letzten Stunde und danach wollte ich nach Hause gehen, Seth füttern und mich bis dann, wenn Jake kam, fertig machen. Wenn jemand gesagt hätte, ich wäre nervös, wäre dies noch eine Untertreibung gewesen.

Zum ersten Mal von New Moon hatte ich vor vier Jahren gehört, als ich nach Seattle gezogen war. Ich hatte für meinen Master in Psychologie an der University of Washington begonnen. Ich war wieder zu Hause – naja, zumindest so nah an zu Hause und meinem Ex-Mann, wie ich sein wollte. An den Tagen, an denen ich nach Forks fuhr, um meinen Dad zu besuchen, fürchtete ich immer, James über den Weg zu laufen, und verließ das Haus meines Vaters selten allein. Jake und Leah waren üblicherweise dabei, sodass sie ihre Familien besuchen konnten. Jake war mein bester Freund, seit ich mit acht Jahren zu meinem Vater gezogen war. Er und Leah waren jetzt seit zwei Jahren verheiratet. Sie war jetzt im sechsten Monat schwanger mit ihrem ersten Kind, weshalb Leah auch nicht mit uns mitkam.

Es ist zwar nicht der beste Teil meines Jobs, den Anfängern „Einführung in die Psychologie" vorzutragen, aber das ist eine gute Möglichkeit, um vor dem Wochenende ein wenig runterzukommen. Nächste Woche fanden die Abschlussprüfungen statt und die Sommerferien standen bevor, also war es ein guter Zeitpunkt, um einmal nachzusehen, was in diesem mysteriösen Nachtclub vor sich ging.

Nachdem ich Seth sein Fressen gegeben und selbst mein Abendessen gegessen hatte, ging ich duschen und fönte mir anschließend das Haar. Ich trug etwas Puder, Mascara und Lidschatten auf. Ich zog mir eine enge, schwarze Jeans, ein ärmelloses hellblaues Shirt an und wählte einfachen, in schwarz gehaltenen Schmuck. Ich war gerade fertig, als sich die Hintertür öffnete.

„Warum ist deine Tür nicht abgeschlossen?", fragte Jake.

Ich schaute ihn böse an. „Ich habe gerade aufgesperrt, weil ich wusste, dass du jede Minute hier sein würdest."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich kenne den Code, Bella, und du musst in Sicherheit sein." Er sah hinunter auf Seth und streichelte ihm den Kopf. „Du bist mir ja ein Wachhund, Kumpel."

„Ich hab ihn mir nicht als Wachhund gekauft, sondern damit ich Gesellschaft habe", antwortete ich, als ich mich nach vorne beugte, um meine Stiefel mit dem hohen Absatz anzuziehen. „Bist du bereit?"

Jake sah mich an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Verdammt, Bells, wie zur Hölle soll ich dich heut Nacht dort wieder raus bekommen, wenn du wie der feuchte Traum eines jeden Perversen aussiehst?"

Ich drehte mich um, wackelte ein wenig mit dem Hintern und kicherte. „Gefalle ich dir?"

Jake schaute mich wieder böse an. „Fuck, gehen wir einfach."

Ich schnappte meine Handtasche von dem Tischchen bei der Tür, schaltete die Alarmanlage ein und verabschiedete mich von Seth.

Ich sah zu Jake hoch, betrachtete seine Erscheinung genau und sagte: „Du siehst gut aus heute. Hat Leah dich angezogen?"

Er lächelte, also wusste sie, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte.

„Sie sagte, ich müsse _dominant _aussehen", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. Das tat er auch in seiner schwarzen Jeans, die so geschnitten war, dass seine muskulösen Oberschenkel betont wurden, und in dem grauen, seidigen Hemd, das seine breiten Schultern betonte. Er hatte die Ärmel hochgerollt und umgestülpt, sodass man seine rötlich-braunen Unterarme sehen konnte. An seinem Gesicht sah man den Ansatz eines drei-Tage-Barts, und sein langes, schwarzes Haar war sauber mit einem Lederband zurückgebunden.

Er hielt mir die Tür seines Wagens auf, ich stieg ein und beobachtete ihn, wie er vorne um den Wagen herumging. Er hatte einen angespannten und konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck und ich konnte sagen, dass es noch eine Art Diskussion geben würde, bevor wir im Club ankommen würden.

Jake startete den Wagen und schob rückwärts aus meiner Einfahrt. Ich drehte das Radio auf und versuchte, einen Song zu finden, den ich kannte. Er ergriff meine Hand und drehte das Radio wieder ab. Ich seufzte laut, denn jetzt ging es los – drei, zwei, eins ...

„Ich verstehe das nicht." Er klang entnervt. „Du hast dich von James scheiden lassen, weil er dich misshandelt hat. Gott sei Dank hast du das getan, denn sonst hätte ich diesen Wichser umbringen müssen. Obwohl ich manchmal immer noch darüber nachdenke." Er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er weitersprach. „Und jetzt fahre ich dich in einen Club, wo du jemanden treffen kannst, von dem du hoffst, dass er dich in regelmäßigen Abständen schlagen wird, und du betrachtest das als eine seltsame Art von _Vorspiel? _Ich versteh das einfach nicht!"

Ich schloss meine Augen, zügelte mein Temperament und antwortete ihm. „Ich will niemanden, der mich schlägt", sagte ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Ich stieß den Atem aus, drehte mich um und sah ihn an. „Jake, lies mal meine These. Du weißt, dass man diesen Lebensstil auch unter anderen Gesichtspunkten betrachten kann. Ich fühle mich einfach wie eine unterwürfige, submissive Frau, und ich will mich mit anderen – echten – Menschen treffen, die nicht in einem Internet-Chatroom sind, um diese Seite meiner Persönlichkeit zu entdecken. Macht das jetzt Sinn? Es ist so, wie wenn du und Leah bei euren Stammesbräuchen mitmacht, das macht euch als Personen einfach aus."

Er beäugte mich von der Seite.

Ich verdrehte meine Augen und fuhr fort. „Ich weiß, es ist nicht genau dasselbe, aber sagen wir einfach, dass jemand dir sagt, du könntest nie wieder an euren Bräuchen teilnehmen. Würdest du dir nicht vorkommen, als würde dir dieser Teil in deinem Leben fehlen?"

Er entspannte sich ein wenig und seufzte wieder auf. „Okay, das verstehe ich irgendwie." Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Außerdem habe ich meiner Frau versprochen, dass ich dich begleite und sicher gehe, dass du wieder gut nach Hause kommst, und dass du mit keinem Perversen oder Möchtegern-Perversen ficken würdest. Sie würde mir in den Arsch treten, wenn ich mich nicht darum kümmern würde."

Ich lachte. „Bist du dir sicher, nicht submissiv zu sein? Hat Leah sicher keine neunschwänzige Katze unter dem Bett, die sie nur hervorholt, wenn du ein _schlimmer Junge _warst?", schnurrte ich verdorben.

Jake schnaubte und suchte sich einen Parkplatz. Er stellte den Wagen ab und sah mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Oh, meine Frau hat mich schon um den Finger gewickelt. Sie hat nur eine andere Art von Pussy dafür benutzt", sagte er mit einem teuflischen Grinsen und einem Zwinkern.

Unsere Diskussion war beendet, wir liefen über die Straße und ich zog die VIP-Karte heraus, die ich vor über einem Jahr bekommen hatte. Jake wollte sich an der Schlange anstellen, aber ich schnappte seinen Arm und zeigte dem Türsteher meine Karte. Er lächelte mich an, beäugte Jake und drückte einen Knopf neben der Tür. Als ich gerade eintreten wollte, kam ein Mann heraus und krachte mit mir zusammen. Er streckte seine Hände aus und schnappte mich bei meinen Unterarmen, als ich nach hinten in Jakes Brust stolperte. Ich konnte spüren, wie die Haut unter seinen Händen leicht zu kribbeln begann.

„Entschuldige, ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen", hallte seine samtene Stimme in meinen Ohren wieder.

Jake nahm mich an der Hüfte und half mir, wieder mein Gleichgewicht zu finden. Verdammte Absätze.

Ich blickte hoch und sah direkt in das schönste Gesicht, das ich je betrachten durfte. Seine Augen waren wie ein tiefes, stechendgrünes Meer und sein Kopf war von ungebändigtem, bronzefarbenem Haar gekrönt. Ich musste ein paar Mal zwinkern, bevor ich meine Stimme wieder fand. „Ist schon gut, mir ist nichts passiert."

Er grinste mit an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tyler, was ist denn?", fragte er den Türsteher.

„Mr. Cullen, die junge Lady hat eine goldene VIP-Card", antwortete er.

Ich betrachtete meine Karte und sah, dass sie wirklich golden war, aber ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass das etwas zu bedeuten hatte. Jake sah über meine Schulter und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und flüsterte zurück: „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich schätze, wir werden es noch herausfinden."

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Ich hasste den Tag der offenen Tür. Zum Glück fand dieser nur jeden ersten Donnerstag im Monat statt. Dies war die Nacht, in denen alle Möchtegerne in voller Zahl einströmten. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als ich an all die Männer dachte, die in Chatrooms gehen oder etwas in ein BDSM-Forum schreiben, nur weil sie glauben, sie könnten ihr irgendeine „Nutte" zum Dominieren finden.

Die Frauen waren nicht viel besser. Sie kamen total verquer angezogen hierher und dachten, je nackter sie wären, desto besser. Leider gibt es im Erdgeschoß eine strenge Kleiderordnung. Man musste stets Schuhe, ein Shirt und eine Hose oder einen Rock tragen.

Der Club ist großteils eingestellt, mit Ausnahme des Erdgeschoßes. Heute Nacht kam man in keine privaten Zimmer und es fanden auch keine öffentliche Szenen statt. Alle Mitglieder, die heute da waren, kamen, um etwas zu trinken und zu lachen oder um möglicherweise einen neuen Partner zu finden.

Der einzige Bereich im Club, der abgetrennt war, war der VIP-Bereich. Dieser Bereich war für die Eigentümer, Vorstandsmitglieder und deren Gäste reserviert. Zum Großteil waren dies Familienmitglieder. Ja, das New Moon war ein Familienbetrieb. Meine Onkel Aro und Marcus hatten ihn vor knapp fünfundzwanzig Jahren eröffnet. In fünf Wochen, am neunten Juni, würde ein Ball zum silbernen Jubiläum stattfinden.

Aro versuchte immer, mich in das laufende Tagesgeschäft des Clubs mit einzubeziehen, aber ich hielt lieber an der University of Washington Vorträge über Anatomie. Ich half aus, wenn ich konnte, und üblicherweise kümmerte sich mein Bruder Emmett um die Tage der offenen Tür. Aber heute wollten er und seine Frau Rose ein kleines Treffen abhalten, um ihre Schwangerschaft zu feiern. Diese würde im VIP-Bereich stattfinden, also sprang ich für Emmett ein.

Die Türen wurden um 20:00 Uhr geöffnet, also verließ ich die Uni um 16:00 Uhr, lief nach Hause und duschte und zog mich um, bevor ich zum Club fuhr. Ich betrat das rückwärtig gelegene Büro. Laurent war da und vergab gerade Aufgaben an die Türsteher, Barkeeper und Kellnerinnen. Ich hörte ihm zu, während ich nebenbei einen Teller voll Alfredos Hühnchen aß, das ich vom Restaurant an der anderen Straßenseite bestellt hatte. Tyler würde vorne am Eingang stehen, Mike und Eric waren im Hauptareal eingeteilt. Zwei Barkeeper gab es an jeder Bar und einen im VIP-Bereich. Laurent sah in meine Richtung.

„Möchten Sie noch etwas hinzufügen, Mr. Cullen?"

Ich schluckte den letzten Bissen meines Essens und erinnerte sie daran, dass wenn etwas passieren sollte, das meine Aufmerksamkeit erforderte, sie einfach den Summer betätigen sollten, damit ich über mein Handy verständigt wurde. Sonst brauchten sie nur auf Ärsche aufzupassen, die dachten, sie wären Doms, und kleine Mädchen, die dachten, sie könnten hierher kommen, um sofort irgendwelche Fantasien befriedigt zu bekommen. Sie lächelten alle und nickten, bevor sie an die Arbeit gingen.

Emmett würde in einer halben Stunde kommen und ich musste die Räumlichkeiten für ihn vorbereiten. Es gab nicht viel zu tun, denn der Club öffnete gerade und die Band begann gerade alles aufzubauen. Wir arrangierten immer lokale Bands. Die heutige Gruppe hieß Twilight, sie legten eine gute Show hin und spielten eine Mischung aus allen Musikrichtungen, von klassischem Rock bis Hip Hop. Die Menge mochte sie normalerweise und jeder hatte Spaß. Plötzlich tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter.

Ich drehte mich um und Jessica stand vor mir. „Was gibt's, Jess?" Ich hatte mich ein paar Mal mit ihr getroffen, aber wir passten nicht wirklich dynamisch zusammen. Ich mochte sie aber. Sie war hübsch, submissiv und dumm wie Bohnenstroh.

„Ähm ... Edward, glaubst du, ich könnte dir beim Ball aushelfen? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du nach einer Partnerin für die Szene suchst. Das könnte ich ja mit dir machen."

Ich beäugte sie abschätzend. „Wer hat dir das erzählt?"

Sie antwortete nicht, also stellte ich ihr eine andere Frage. „Mit wem bist du hier?"

Frauen ohne Begleitung waren nicht gestattet. Das war sexistisch, ich weiß, aber so lautete die Regel. Somit konnte niemand den Doms auf die Nerven gehen.

Jess sah mich an wie die Kuh von der Alm. „Ähm ... ich bin mit meinem Freund Roger hier und ich hab das im Club Talk erfahren."

Ohhh ... ich hasste diesen dummen Web Blog. Ich rieb mir mit der Hand über das Gesicht und stieß einen langen Atem aus. „Tja, da bist du wohl falsch informiert! Und ich schlage vor, du gehst wieder zurück zu Roger. Sofort!" Sie sah mit einem „Ja, Sir", zu Boden und ging davon.

Ich stand da und massierte mir die Nasenwurzel, als ich ein lautes Lachen hörte. „Probleme mit einem kleinen Mädchen, kleiner Bruder?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete meine Augen, um Emmett und Rose zu sehen, die mit ein paar Freunden gekommen waren. Die meisten davon kannte ich. Diejenigen, die ich noch nicht kannte, wurden mir von Rose vorgestellt. Emmett sagte, dass es noch zwei Pärchen mit VIP-Karten geben sollten und dass diese bald da sein würden. Ich nickte und sagte ihm, dass ich mich in der Nähe der Tür aufhalten und sie zu ihnen führen würde, sobald sie da waren.

Mein Handy vibrierte und rief mich zum Vordereingang. Tyler kündigte zwei Pärchen mit VIP-Karten an. Das mussten Emmetts Freunde sein.

„Guten Abend, Willkommen im New Moon. Wenn ihr mir folgen würdet, ich bringe euch nach hinten zu Emmett und Rose", begrüßte ich sie und die zwei Pärchen folgten mir.

Sobald wir im VIP-Bereich waren, dankte mir mein Bruder und sagte mir, dass unsere Schwester Alice und ihr Mann Jasper noch fehlten. Aber sie würden allein den Weg zu uns finden.

Da dies nun erledigt war, überlegte ich, ob ich Tyler Bescheid geben sollte, dass nun alle von Emmetts Gästen hier waren. Ich wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als mein Handy vibrierte. Ich griff in meine Tasche, schwang die Tür auf und lief direkt in eine zarte Gestalt, die ich somit nach hinten in die Arme eines großen Mannes warf. Instinktiv griff ich nach ihren beiden nackten Armen und spürte ein kleines Prickeln in meinen Händen.

„Entschuldige, ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen."

Der Mann hinter ihr hielt sie an den Hüften fest. Ich stand einfach da und starrte in die tiefsten, braunen Augen, die ich je gesehen hatte. Ihr Gesicht war leicht herzförmig mit einer vollen Unterlippe. Sie hatte langes, welliges kastanienbraunes Haar, das ihr bis zur Mitte des Rückens reichte. Die hellblaue Seidenbluse spannte etwas um ihre Brüste, betonte aber jede Kurve. Ihre Atmung beruhigte sich und sie zwinkerte ein paar Mal, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte, das Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen.

„Ist schon gut, mir ist nichts passiert." Mein Schwanz zuckte, als sie das sagte. Böse Gedanken kreisten in meinem Kopf hin und her, Gedanken daran, wie gerne ich ihren runden, weichen Arsch sehen würde, der vom Flogger ganz rosa wäre.

Ich richtete mich an Tyler und betrachtete den goldenen VIP-Pass. Gehörte sie zu Aro? Mein Blick wanderte wieder zurück zu ihrem Gesicht, als der Mann, der hinter ihr stand, sich nach unten beugte und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und flüsterte zurück. Ich musterte die beiden kurz.

Er trug einen Ehering.

Sie nicht.

Hmmm.

Er hielt sie beschützerisch fest, aber nicht provozierend.

Und sie hatte Aros Karte, also musste sie jemand ganz Besonderes sein.

Ich schenkte ihnen mein bestes Lächeln. „Folgt mir, ich zeige euch den Weg nach hinten, in den VIP-Bereich."

Der Mann ließ sie los und sie folgten mir.

„Danke", antwortete sie.

Ich führte sie durch den Club hindurch und fragte mich, wer diese Leute waren und wie ihre Hintergrundgeschichte aussehen könnte. Eines war klar, ich musste mindestens ihren Namen herausfinden. Ich öffnete die Spiegeltür, die in den VIP-Bereich führte, und trat hinauf auf einen erhobenen Teil des Fußbodens. Ich nahm mir die Freiheit, der Lady meine Hand anzubieten. Ich dachte, wenn ich damit eine Grenze überschreiben würde, würde der Mann es mir schon sagen. Ich war froh zu sehen, dass dem nicht der Fall war, und freute mich noch mehr, als ich das Prickeln wieder spürte, indem sie die Hand nahm, die ich ihr hingehalten hatte ... Ich sah nach unten, auf unsere Hände, und merkte, dass sie das ebenso tat.

Sie fühlte es auch. Ich wusste nicht, was zur Hölle das war, aber ich konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es mir gefiel.

„Also", lächelte ich sie an. Ich war mir wieder wegen ihrem Begleiter nicht sicher. „Woher kennst du Aro?"

Sie sah mich verwirrt an. „Wieso denkst du, ich kenne ihn?"

Ich gluckste. „Sie halten seine Karte in Händen, Miss ...?"

_Bitte, Gott, sag mir ihren Namen._

Ich konnte sehen, wie es in ihrem Kopf arbeitete, als sie ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne nahm. Mein Schwanz tanzte wie ein kleiner Mexikaner mit Hut und ich musste mein Stöhnen zurückhalten, das mir entkommen wollte.

„Eigentlich ... ähm, Miss Swan."

Ich lächelte. „Und Ihr Freund?"

Ja, ich nannte ihn Freund. Sollte er mich doch korrigieren. Seine Hände kamen vor, um Miss Swans Arme zu halten. „Jacob Black. Komm schon, Bella", grummelte er.

_Bella?_

Ich führte sie zu den Tischen und wollte gerade mit der Vorstellung beginnen, als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte.

„Edward, mein Junge. Erlaube mir."

Aro grinste wie ein kleiner Junge, der gerade den Weihnachtsmann gesehen hatte. Er klatschte seine Hände zusammen und strahlte förmlich. „Isabella, sieh an, sieh an, Sie sehen absolut traumhaft aus. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie meinem Angebot je nachkommen würden."

Ich stand erstaunt da und sah, wie Isabella Aros Hände ergriff. „Es ist sehr schön, Sie wiederzusehen, und ich nehme an, da sich das Schuljahr dem Ende zu neigt, dass es eine gute Gelegenheit wäre, mir Ihren Club anzusehen. Darf ich Ihnen meinen Freund vorstellen? Jacob Black. Jacob, das ist Aro Volturi, ihm und seinem Bruder gehört dieser Club."

Aro nahm Isabellas Arm und Jacob folgte ihr. „Kommen Sie, meine Liebe, ich stelle Ihnen meine Familie vor."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging hinter den dreien her. Emmett warf mir einen Blick zu und ich zuckte bloß mit den Schultern, da ich keine Ahnung hatte, was hier vor sich ging. Aro stand am Kopfende des Tisches und begann, sich mit Isabella zu unterhalten, und dann drehte er sich herum und stellte sie alle vor.

„Das ist mein Neffe Emmett mit seiner wunderbaren Frau Rosalie, und das sind ihre Freunde. Sie sind heute hier, um die baldige Geburt ihres ersten Kindes zu feiern." Aro sah Isabella an und lächelte. „Wie Sie wissen, meine Liebe, ist meine Familie mir sehr wichtig."

Sie lächelte zu ihm hoch. „Ja, Sir, ich erinnere mich."

Aro drehte sich herum und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Und dieser junge Mann ist mein Neffe Edward."

Er drehte sich zurück zu der Gruppe. „Darf ich euch allen Miss Isabella Swan und ihren Begleiter, Mister Jacob Black vorstellen?"

Jeder sagte „hallo" und „schön, euch kennenzulernen".

Aro drehte sich zu mir. „Edward, erinnerst du dich an die College-Studentin, die ihre These über ‚alternative Lebensstile' schreiben wollte?"

Ich nickte. Er hatte mich gefragt, ob ich sie kannte, weil sie auf der selben Uni studierte, an der ich Vorträge hielt.

„Tja, das war Isabella. Sie hat _wunderbare _Arbeit geleistet. Ihre These wurde publiziert, sie hat ihren Master bekommen und ist nun Professorin am Institut für Psychologie auf der University of Washington." Aro ließ ihren Arm los. „Setzen Sie sich, meine Liebe, setzen Sie sich. Sie auch, Mr. Black. Entspannen Sie sich, unterhalten sie sich und haben Sie Spaß. Ich muss mich noch mit einigen anderen Leuten treffen, aber ich lasse Sie in guten Händen." Er drehte sich um und sah mich an. „Edward, kümmere dich gut um Isabella und Mr. Black."

Ich lächelte ihn an und nickte. Weil Junge, wie gerne würde ich mich um Isabella kümmern.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ü/N: **Hallo meine Lieben! Ich hoffe, ihr habt die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, dass es hier jemals weitergeht. Ich bekomme nun Unterstützung von der wunderbaren **16MusicFreak16** und von nun an wechseln wir uns immer ab mit den Kapiteln. Also viel Spaß!

* * *

><p><strong>Diamond in the Rough<strong>

**Kapitel 2**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Nachdem Aro uns einander vorgestellt hatte, saß ich neben einer Frau, deren Name Heidi war. Jake saß mir gegenüber und als die Kellnerin kam, bestellte er ein Bier und Weißwein.

Der Raum, in dem wir waren, war schmaler als die zwei Haupträume. Drei Wände waren vollkommen verdeckt mit dunkelgoldener Seide. Die andere Wand bestand aus einer Art Einwegspiegel, der uns erlaubte den Rest des Clubs zu beobachten, aber den anderen nicht gestattete zu uns hinein zu sehen. Dort waren ein Dutzend Leute, die um vier Tische, die zusammen geschoben wurden, saßen. Ein halbes Dutzend Tische nahmen den Rest des Raumes ein, in der Ecke befand sich ein schmaler Barbereich.

Während ich meinen Blick im Raum umherschweifen ließ, bemerkte ich Edward, der von der Bar aus auf unseren Tisch zusteuerte. Er hielt zwei Flaschen Bier in einer Hand und einen Krug mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit in der anderen.  
>Ich konnte meine Augen nicht abwenden, als ich beobachtete, wie er sich bewegte. Ok, um ehrlich zu sein, ich wollte nicht. Ich meine, wer könnte wegschauen, wenn eine Person vor Sex nur so triefte. Seine Augen trafen meine und ich starrte ihn für einen Moment an, bevor ich mich dazu zwingen konnte wegzuschauen, nicht ohne zu erröten.<br>Er gluckste, während er sich unserem Tisch näherte. Den Krug setzte er ab und gab Jake ein Bier und Heidis Ehemann - ich glaube, sein Name ist Demetri - das andere. Er drehte sich um und nahm ein Weinglas von dem Tablett der Kellnerin - hmm, sie musste ihm gefolgt sein - und ein langes rotes Glas mit einem Zitronenstück am Rand des Glases.

Er gab mir das Weinglas mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. „Weißwein für Miss Isabella. "

Ich streckte meine Hand aus, um es von ihm zu nehmen. Als meine Finger leicht über seine strichen, fühlte ich erneut dieses Kribbeln.

„Danke, Edward."  
>Sein Lächeln wurde breiter: „Gern geschehen, Isabella."<p>

Ich musste tief Luft holen, damit ich mich nicht selbst blamierte.

Er platzierte das rote Glas am Ende des Tisches, entfernte ein halbes Dutzend Shot-Gläser und stellte sie neben den Krug mit der klaren Flüssigkeit.

„Danke, Lauren." Seine Stimme war hart und es war offensichtlich, dass er keinerlei Interesse an ihr hatte.

Sie beäugte ihn einen Moment.

„Gern geschehen, brauchst du noch irgendwas anderes?", schnurrte sie praktisch. Ich hasste sie.

„Nein, das war alles."

Ich wurde von dem Geräusch euphorischen Gelächters aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich über meine Schulter blickte, leuchteten meine Augen auf.

„Bella?"

Ich sprang von meinem Stuhl und umarmte stürmisch die kleine, energiegeladene Elfe.

„Oh mein Gott ... Alice!"

„Was machst du hier?" Wir kicherten zusammen über unsere spontane Frage.

„Meine Schwägerin bekommt ein Baby; wir sind hier, um mit ihnen zu feiern."

Ich verengte meine Augen.

„Oh." Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst sagen sollte.

Wir ließen einander los und sie lief um den Tisch und umarmte und küsste jeden. Der Mann, der sie begleitete, setzte sich auf den leeren Platz zwischen Jake und Edward.

Jake streckte seine Hand nach dem Mann zu seiner Rechten aus.

„Jacob Black."

„Jasper Whitlock, Alices Ehemann, erfreut dich kennen zu lernen." Er hatte einen leichten Südstaaten-Akzent. Er drehte sich erwartungsvoll zu mir um.

„Bella Swan.", erwiderte ich. Ich schüttelte seine Hand, als Alice sich neben mich setzte.

„So, was machst du hier?"

Ich schaute zu ihr, um zu antworten, als ich eine samtige Stimme, die Schauder in meinen unteren Regionen verursachten, vom Ende des Tisches hörte.

„Isabella schrieb ihre These über alternative Lebensstile, Aro half ihr mit den Informationen." Ich lächelte Edward an, weil das ein akzeptabler Grund war.

„Oh ... sooo du und Jacob?", fragte Alice neugierig. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie Edward sich interessiert vorlehnte. Jake würgte und spuckte sein Bier aus.

„Nein, nein, nein … Jake ..." Ich schaute kurz zu ihm, bevor ich Alice antwortete; er war immer noch am Husten und wischte sich das Gesicht mit einer Serviette ab.

„Oh … Das ist einfach ... falsch!", endete ich.

„Weil du verheiratet bist?", fragte sie.

„War ... Nicht mehr, ich hab meinen Mädchennamen wieder angenommen. Ich wollte nichts von ihm." Den letzten Satz sagte ich sehr leise.

Alice lehnte sich näher zu mir mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Ich bin froh, er war ein Bastard!"

Jake fing an zu lachen: „Oh, ich mag sie."

Ich starrte ihn an und er zuckte die Schultern: „Was? Er ist ein Bastard."

Ich seufzte tief, weil ich nichts dagegen zu sagen wusste.

„So Alice, wie hast du Bella kennengelernt?", fragte Edward seine Schwester, aber seine Augen waren auf mich gerichtet.

Normalerweise würde ich die Leute korrigieren und sie bitten mich Bella zu nennen, aber da war irgendetwas Sinnliches in seiner Art Bella zu sagen. Mein Bauch zog sich zusammen und meine unteren Regionen wurden warm.

„Wir hatten ein paar Kurse zusammen am Community College." Ihre Augen wanderten zurück zu mir.

„Du wurdest versetzt, richtig?"

Ich nickte und nahm einen Schluck von meinem Wein. „Mmhmm, Dartmouth."

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, wie sich auf Edwards Gesicht ein Lächeln breit machte.

„Emmett!", rief er, als er mir in die Augen schaute.

„Wir haben einen weiteren Dartmouth-Absoventen unter uns!" Er zeigte auf mich, was mich dazu brachte zu erröten.

„Niemals!" Die laute Stimme ließ den Raum vibrieren. Emmett stand beinahe sofort hinter Jake.

„Wer?"

Jake sagte über seine Schulter: „Bella, sie hatte ein Stipendium. Du hättest das Gesicht ihres Vaters sehen sollen, als sie ihm den Brief zeigte." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wurde rot. „Obwohl du hättest das Gesicht des Bastardes sehen sollen, das war unbezahlbar."

Jake lachte und ich schaute runter auf den Tisch, weil dies keine Nacht war, in der ich darüber nachdenken wollte.

Emmett fragte Jake: „Bastard?"

Jasper lächelte und Edward antwortete: „Isabellas Ex-Ehemann."  
>Wieder dieses Isabella, wenn er das beibehielt, müsste ich ins Badezimmer gehen und mein Höschen auswringen.<p>

„Braucht jemand einen Arschtritt, kleine Bella? Weil, du weißt, ich bin nicht abgeneigt ab und zu mal die Sau raus zu lassen. Besonders für eine Studienkollegin."

„Keine Sorge, Emmett, dafür wurde bereits gesorgt" , versicherte ich ihm.

Jake schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Yeah, zum größten Teil." Emmett blickte zu Jake, erwartete weitere Erklärungen; ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, somit ließ er das Thema fallen.

Als ich zu Edward herüber schaute, hatte dieser einen Ausdruck der Konzentration auf dem Gesicht, aber er sagte nichts.

„Kommilitonen aus Dartmouth, steht auf!" Emmett nahm den Krug mit der klaren Flüssigkeit in die Hand, goss uns drei Kurze ein; ich stand auf und er gab mir ein Shot-Glas. Edward nahm das andere, was mich zum Lächeln brachte.

„Auf den Jahrgang von 2002", sagte Emmett.

„2004", kam es von Edward.

„2006", lachte ich, als wir anstießen und unsere Gläser leerten. Oh mein ... Kamikaze. Lecker, mild und warm.

„Emmett, trink nicht so viele Kurze oder du kannst im Auto schlafen!" Der Angesprochene schaute rüber zu seiner wunderschönen Frau.

„Aww Rosie, das war nur einer", wimmerte er.

Ich gluckste, weil es wirklich witzig war zuzusehen, wie ein Bär von einem Mann anfängt zu wimmern. Jasper grinste und Edward lachte. Emmett lehnte sich zu mir und flüsterte: „Du weißt ja, wie schwangere Frauen sind."

„Nein Emmett, wie sind denn Schwangere", schrie Alice.

Wir alle kicherten.

Rosalie war auf der Stelle neben Emmett.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

Er schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf: „Nichts Baby, nichts. Wir tauschen uns einfach über unsere Dartmouth Erinnerungen aus und ich sagte, du seist schwanger und dass wir wirklich glücklich deswegen sind."

Ich musste auf den Tisch schauen und auf meine Unterlippe beißen, um nicht zu lachen. Unglücklicherweise konnte Emmetts Familie ihr Gelächter nicht zurückhalten und alle drei, Jake eingeschlossen, kicherten und lachten.

Emmett schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Ich seh schon; kleine Bella, ich rede später mit dir. Der Rest von euch kann mich am Arsch lecken!" Er folgte Rosalie und wir fünf brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Wie lange seid ihr schon verheiratet?", fragte ich Alice.

Sie strahlte und schaute zu Jasper: „Fünf Jahre, wir haben zwei Kinder." Sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte ihr Handy heraus. Nachdem sie ein paar Tasten gedrückt hatte, zeigte sie mir ein Foto von zwei hinreißenden runden Kindergesichtern.

„Vincent wird fünf in zwei Monaten und Mia wurde vor kurzem zwei." Sie zeigte mir mehr Bilder, eins von Mia, der Spaghetti am Mundwinkel hingen, und eins von Vincent, der in eine Marinekluft gekleidet war.  
>„Sie sind anbetungswürdig." Ich lächelte sie an. „Hast du deinen Abschluss gemacht?"<p>

„Oh, ja. Ich hab jetzt mein eigenes Geschäft.", sie zog zweideutig ihre Augenbraue hoch. „Ich designe gewagte Dessous."

Ich kicherte und wollte nach mehr Details fragen, als Jake sich über den Tisch lehnte: „Machst du auch etwas für Schwangere?"

Ich schaute ihn an, als Alice sich näher zu ihm beugte.

„Was stellst du dir denn vor, Jacob?", fragte sie verrucht.

Jake sah aus, als würden ihm jeden Moment die Augen aus den Höhlen springen, und sein Gesicht nahm einen Rotton an, den ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

Alice sank zurück in ihren Stuhl. „Das ist gut, uh?", sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern, bevor sie aus ihrer Tasche eine Visitenkarte fischte und sie ihm reichte. „Ich sag dir was, du rufst mich an und ich versuche mich deiner Vorstellung, oder was auch immer dir durch den Kopf geht, anzupassen."

Ich kicherte, Jake schaute mich mit erhobenen Finger an: „Du wirst es ihr nicht erzählen!"

„Ich werde nichts sagen", erzählte ich ihm mit erhobenen Händen und einem Lachen in der Stimme. „Du solltest dich beeilen, du hast nur noch ein paar Monate", ergänzte ich schelmisch.

Alice machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung: „Alles, was herausgelassen wird, kann auch wieder zurück genommen werden. Außerdem alle Frauen wollen sich sexy fühlen, selbst Schwangere. Ich designe zurzeit eine ganze Linie für Rose. Also deine Frau wird bestimmt mehr als ein Baby gebären, somit wäre sie auf jeden Fall gewappnet. Falls nicht, kann ich das ändern." Sie schaute nickend zu Jake: „Yeah, du wirst mich anrufen."

Jake nickte und steckte Alices Karte ein.  
>Während dieser Konversation redete Edward mit Jasper; hin und wieder schaute ich ihn unverhohlen an, manchmal erwischte er mich und manchmal, wenn ich in seine Richtung schaute, war er derjenige, der mich beobachtete.<p>

„Du unterrichtest, Bella?", fragte Alice und ich wunderte mich, woher sie dies wusste. Jake nickte, also schätzte ich, dass ich dank meiner Träumerei diesen Part ihres Gesprächs verpasst habe.

„Ja, ich unterrichte Psychologie an der UW. Es ist lediglich der Kurs für Einsteigers, aber ich mag es."

Sie zeigte auf ihren Bruder: „Edward unterrichtet auch an der UW, Anatomie. Ich bin überrascht, dass ihr niemals in einander gerannt seid."

Edward räusperte sich: „Alice, ich bin im Naturwissenschaften-Block und der Campus ist groß, auch wenn ich es gewollt hätte, ich glaube nicht, dass ich in Isabella gerannt wäre."

Schon wieder dieses Isabella; ich musste meine Beine spreizen, um die Hitze dazwischen abzukühlen.

Jake schnaubte. „Es ist mehr, dass Bella in dich rennen würde", sagte er mit einem Kichern.

Ich funkelte Jake wütend an und drehte mich zu Edward: „Ich weiß nicht so recht, du bist vorhin ebenfalls unwillentlich in mich hineingerannt", sagte ich mit einem Lächeln.

„Stimmt, aber ich hab's genossen", grinste er schelmisch.

„Muss Schicksal sein", brach es aus mir heraus, bevor ich mich selbst stoppen konnte. Sobald die Worte meinen Mund verließen, hätte ich mir selbst in den Arsch treten können.

Aber ich hätte schwören können, ihn sagen zu hören: „Ja, das muss es sein."

Der Rest des Abends war gespickt von witzigem Geplänkel, Emmett mit seiner lauten Stimme und Rose, die ihn die ganze Zeit in Zaum halten musste. Edward verschwand ein paar Mal; ich denke, um sich um ein paar Clubangelegenheiten zu kümmern. Alice redete über ihr Geschäft und ihre Kinder. Vinny, wie sie ihn nannte, fing an in der Kinder-Baseball-Liga zu spielen und war sehr aufgeregt. Mia konnte schon alleine aufs Töpfchen gehen und sie dachten darüber nach, nächstes Jahr vielleicht ein weiteres Kind zu bekommen.  
>Jake unterhielt sich mit den Leuten, die um ihn herum standen, und fragte Jasper über die Arbeit im Labor aus; als er immer blasser bei seinen Beschreibungen wurde, mussten Alice und ich einfach über seinen Ausdruck lachen. Ich wurde höllisch rot, als Jake fragte, ob Leah nach der Geburt wieder ganz die Alte wäre, denn er hoffte, sie würde nicht ‚ausgeleiert' sein.<p>

Jasper versicherte ihm, dass alles wieder an seinem Platz wäre nach der Geburt und Alice erzählte ihm, dass solange sie ihre Übungen machte, wäre sie stramm wie eine Trommel. Das brachte uns eine zwanzigminütige Diskussion darüber ein, was genau das für Übungen wären und wie man diese machen sollte.

Nach drei Gläsern Wein starb ich fast, als Heidi, die neben mir saß, plötzlich mit ihrem irrwitzigen Plan kam, diese Übungen ebenfalls zu machen, wobei wir anderen Frauen natürlich mitmachen mussten.

Jake wirkte schockiert. „Du meinst, du willst sie in der Öffentlichkeit machen", sagte er zu Heidi. Sie, Alice und ich nickten. „Das ist einfach falsch", brummte Jake und wir brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Aro kam lächelnd in unseren Raum zurück. „Wie ich sehe, hat jeder eine schöne Zeit, das freut mich. Bevor jemand geht, würde ich gerne einen Toast aussprechen."

Edward setzte sich einfach zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Keine Ahnung wie, aber Edward schien zu wissen, wann er gebraucht wurde, denn keiner schien ihn geschickt zu haben. Er schien einfach aufzustehen, durch den Club zu streifen und dann zurück zu kommen.

„Bitte erhebt eure Gläser. Auf Rose und Emmett, mögen eure Kinder stark, gesund und unabhängig groß werden. Möge Liebe sie oder ihn umgeben an jeden Tag seines Lebens. Zum Wohl!" Gläser klirrten und ein lautes ‚Zum Wohl' von allen erfüllte den Raum. Aro entschuldigte sich und verließ unsere Gruppe, um die Nacht noch gebührend ausklingen zu lassen.

„Bist du soweit, Bells? Ich sagte Leah, ich würde um 1:00 Uhr morgens zu Hause sein, jetzt ist es Viertel vor."

Ich schaute auf meine Uhr. „Oh mein Gott! Yeah, ich bin fertig."

Alice griff sich meine Hand: „Oh … geh nicht, Jasper und ich können dich nach Hause bringen."

„Ich muss wirklich gehen. Ich habe morgen wichtige Termine, naja um genau zu sein heute. Aber wir können gerne mal zusammen etwas essen gehen", sagte ich lächelnd.

Alice grinste: „Oder wir können shoppen gehen!" Sie klatschte aufgeregt in ihre Hände und kicherte, während sie auf und ab hüpfte.

Ich nickte: „Ok. Sicher, shopping." Wir tauschen unsere Nummern aus und umarmten einander. Ich sagte dem Rest des Tisches ,Auf Wiedersehen' und gratulierte Emmett und Rosalie.

Emmett legte seine Arme um mich und drückte mich fest. „Wir Dartmouth-Absolventen halten zusammen. Richtig, kleine Bella?"

„Richtig, Emmett", lächelte ich.

Ich bedankte mich erneut bei allen für den tollen Abend. Ja, ich versuchte Zeit zu schinden; Edward war noch nicht zurück von wo auch immer er war, und ich hoffte wirklich ihm noch gute Nacht sagen zu können. Langsam trottete ich hinter Jake her, der langsam seinen Weg durch den Club machte.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Diese Nacht wurde immer interessanter. Zu sagen, dass ich überrascht war, dass meine Schwester Isabella kannte, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Eigentlich sollte ich nicht überrascht sein; meine kleine Schwester war sehr in die Gesellschaft integriert. Außerdem kam sie aufgrund ihres Geschäftes mit jeder Art von Mensch in Kontakt, von Wohlhabenden bis zu den unteren Schichten.

Den ganzen Abend überlegte ich fieberhaft, ob Isabella ein Klient von Alice war. Mein Hirn spuckte immer neue Bilder von ihr aus: Isabella in einer dunkelblauen Korsage, die ihre Taille einschnürte und ihre Brüste hochdrückte und mir erlaubte ihre kecken pinken Nippel zu betrachten; oder ein schwarzes benetztes, schrittloses Katzenkostüm, das jede ihrer delikaten Kurven einfing, während sie sich über mein Holzpferd beugte. Ich musste tief Luft holen bei dieser Vorstellung. Ich atmete, damit der Sauerstoff wieder zurück in meinen Körper kommen konnte, weil meine Hose immer enger zu werden schien, da mein Schwanz hart wie Stein wurde. Ich dachte mir, es wäre besser, wenn ich fragen würde, anstatt zu riskieren, dass mein Schwanz bei diesen Szenarien, die mir durch den Kopf rauschten, explodierte.

Ich nickte, als Alice sagte, dass sie zusammen zur Schule gegangen waren. Ich war bereits auf dem College, als Alice mit dem lokalen Community College anfing. Sie wollte Jasper nicht verlassen und wir alle verstanden das.

Isabella heiratete jung - ich wunderte mich, ob sie schwanger war? - und es schien so, dass Alice ihn nicht mochte. Das war untypisch für meine Schwester, denn normalerweise sah sie in jedem Menschen das Gute. Ihr Unmut ihm gegenüber besorgte mich. Dartmouth? Zu gut, um wahr zu sein.

„Hey Emmett, wir haben einen weiteren Dartmouth-Absolventen unter uns!"

Ich wusste, er würde einen heben wollen nach diesem Geständnis. Hölle, er braucht keinen Grund, um zu trinken, aber es half ein bisschen, was Rose betraf. Jacob sagte, sie hatte ein Stipendium bekommen und dass ihr Vater stolz auf sie war. Ich lächelte, er sollte auch stolz auf sie sein. Hölle, selbst ich war fucking stolz auf sie und ich hatte sie gerade erst getroffen. Bei der Erinnerung an den ,Bastard' senkte sie die Augen und ihr Gesicht wurde zu einer Maske der Traurigkeit. Was zur Hölle hatte er ihr angetan?

Nach dem Toast und dem Witz auf Emmetts Kosten lockerte sich die Konversation am Tisch weiter auf. Meine Hosentasche vibrierte, Tyler brauchte mich an der Tür.

Drei Frauen versuchten in den Club zu kommen ohne eine Eskorte; sie waren süß und angemessen gekleidet, aber sie verstanden das Wort ,nein' einfach nicht.

„Bitte? Wir werden uns benehmen."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf: „Entschuldiget Ladies."

Die große Blonde mit den offensichtlich gemachten Brüsten kam zwei große Schritte auf mich zu und strich mit ihrer Hand über die Vorderseite meines T-Shirts. „Bitte? Du kannst doch unsere Eskorte sein. Von uns allen drei. Wir können dich glücklich machen und du kannst alles mit uns machen, was du nur willst. Alles", wisperte sie in mein Ohr.

Ich holte tief Luft, nahm ihre Hand und grinste. „Ich denke nicht, dass du mein ,Alles' handhaben kannst. Kommt nächstes Mal wieder mit einer Eskorte und ich werde euch gerne rein lassen. Aber heute Nacht wird das nicht passieren."  
>Die Große schnaufte und kehrte mir den Rücken zu. „Arschloch! Du weißt nicht, was du verpasst! Ich könnte deine Welt erschüttern!", schrie sie, als die drei zusammen wegstolzierten.<p>

Lachend drehte ich mich zu Tyler. „Ich gehe wieder rein, ruf mich an, falls du mich brauchst." Als ich den Club betrat und mich zurück auf den Weg in den VIP-Bereich machte, war ich immer noch am Lachen. Isabella schaute sich gerade Bilder von meiner Nichte und meinem Neffen an. Sie waren süße Kinder und ja der kleine Vinny dachte, ich wäre besser als Spongebob. Was sollte ich sagen? Das Kind hatte Geschmack.

Mein Handy vibrierte erneut, Mike und Eric wollten kurz Pause machen. Also nahm ich Mikes Posten vor dem Barbereich ein. Es war eine ruhige Nacht, die Band spielte in einem anderen Bereich und die Leute passierten die verschieden Räume des Clubs. Die meisten Leute wollten lediglich für ein paar Stunden ausgehen, ein bisschen trinken und die Nacht genießen. Es war hilfreich, dass Aro seinen ,Tag der offenen Tür' immer am Donnerstag veranstaltete. Morgen war ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag für die meisten Menschen in Seattle, was den größten Problemen vorbeugte; aber hin und wieder trank jemand einen übern Durst, so dass wir die Security einsetzen mussten.

Mike kam zurück und ich machte mich auf den Weg, um Eric abzulösen. Aro kam zu mir und fragte, wie es im VIP-Bereich lief. Ich informierte ihn darüber, dass alles bestens war. Er wollte zu uns stoßen und ein Toast auf Emmett und Rose ausbringen, bevor sich jemand auf den Heimweg begeben würde. Ich schaute über seine Schulter zu einem Pärchen auf der Tanzfläche, die ganz offensichtlich betrunken waren, aber zurzeit machten sie keinen Ärger.

„Aro, was ist das zwischen dir und Isabella?", fragte ich ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Er lachte, was mich dazu brachte, mein Augenmerk auf ihn zu legen. „Ich habe Miss Swan, oh mein Gott, vor drei Jahren das erste Mal getroffen. Ich hab dir bereits gesagt Edward, sie hat mich wegen ihrer Thesen interviewt und ich verteilte ihre Umfrage und sammelte sie dann schließlich für sie ein. Während diesen zwei Jahren, in den sie an ihren Thesen arbeitete, wurden wir ... ich weiß nicht, was wir genau für eine Beziehung haben. Sie hat sehr hart daran gearbeitet und kam zu mir, um Informationen zu sammeln und Probleme zu besprechen ... Das ist alles."

„Yeah, aber warum ist sie hier? Ich meine, du hast ihr einen Pass gegeben, hat sie irgendwie ihr Interesse geäußert, den Club zu sehen?"

Er grinste lediglich.

„Warum grinst du?", ich war leicht genervt.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Weißt du Edward, ich bin viel älter als du, ich bin voller Weisheit und Erfahrung. Manchmal hast du dieses Gefühl. Ich eröffnete Miss Swan, dass sie vorbeikommen könnte, um den Club zu sehen, weil als wir geredet haben, hatte sie Fragen, die meiner Meinung nach mehr persönlicher Natur waren, als akademischer oder geschäftlicher. Sie ist ein ungeschliffener Diamant, ein wirklich wunderschöner ungeschliffener Diamant. Wenn ich 25 Jahre jünger wäre und nicht deine Tante Jane hätte, würde ich diesen Diamant schleifen, bis er funkelt. Aber sei vorsichtig mit Miss Swan, sie hat bereits eine Menge erlebt."

_Was zur Hölle meinte er damit?_

„Ich hab bloß gefragt, ich denke nicht darüber nach, Isabella zu schleifen."

„Natürlich tust du das nicht."

Er lachte verflucht noch Mal, als er davon ging.

Als Eric zurück kam, machte ich ihn auf das Pärchen aufmerksam, das weiterhin beobachtet werden musste. Danach machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück in den VIP-Bereich. Während ich den Raum betrat, hörte ich lautes Gelächter von unserem Tisch. Die Frauen lachten so stark, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten, die Männer grinsten, aber der arme Jacob sah so aus, als ob er krank werden würde und er sagte immer wieder: „Das ist nicht richtig." Ich fragte Jasper, was ich verpasst habe, er schüttelte einfach seinen Kopf und sagte irgendwas von Übungen und Festigkeit. Ich denke, dies war eines der Dinge, bei denen man anwesend sein musste, um es zu verstehen.

Immer wieder sah ich zu Isabella, als ich mich mit Jasper unterhielt. Vinny hatte ein Spiel am Samstagmorgen und die ganze Familie plante dort hinzugehen. Dieses Kind liebte Baseball, aber war er ein Naturtalent? Nein. Aber hey, welcher Fünfjährige war das schon? Die Spiele waren spaßig mit anzusehen und das Wetter schien gut zu werden. Danach wollten wir uns alle in Alice und Jaspers Haus treffen, um gemeinsam zu essen; Jasper wollte, dass ich einen Kasten Bier mitnahm, das könnte ich einrichten.

Erneut blickte ich in Bellas Richtung und erwischte ein Paar brauner Augen, die mich beobachten. Ich grinste, als sie errötete und wieder zurück zu Alice schaute. Verdammt, sie war süß, wenn sie das tat, so süß und unschuldig, ein ungeschliffener Diamant. Hmm, ich fragte mich, wie ungeschliffen?

_Verdammt, hör auf an sowas zu denken Edward oder du wirst ein Zelt in deiner Hose aufstellen, in de__m__ eine zehnköpfige Familie Platz hätte._

Alice erwähnte die Tatsache, dass wir uns noch nie über den Weg gelaufen sind am College. Ich erzählte ihr, dass ich im Naturwissenschaftsgebäude arbeitete und Isabella im literarischen Trakt, so dass es ungewöhnlich wäre, ineinander zu rennen.

Isabella starrte mir lächelnd in die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht so recht, wir beide hatten vorhin bereits ein ungeplantes Aufeinandertreffen."

Ich lächelte sie an. „Stimmt, aber ich habe es genossen."

„Das muss Schicksal sein", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus, was sie dazu brachte, ihre Augen zu senken und ihren Kopf zu schütteln.

Ich beobachtete sie weiterhin und dachte mir: „Ja, das muss es sein."

Woher kam das denn? Ich glaubte nicht an das Schicksal. Wir waren das, was wir selbst aus uns machten. Wir bestimmten unseren Kurs mit den Entscheidungen, die wir trafen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als mir Aros Worte wieder einfielen. „Wenn ich 25 Jahre jünger wäre." Ich fühlte, wie sich ein Knurren in meiner Brust bildete. „Ich würde diesen Diamanten schleifen, bis er funkelt." Fick das, wenn irgendjemand Isabella schleift, dann bin ich das.

Getreu seiner Worte kam der Diamanten-Bergarbeiter herein. Er schlenderte um den Tisch und fragte jeden, ob er die Nacht und die Gesellschaft auch genoss. Jeder bejahte ihm seine Frage. Er stieß auf Emmett und Rose an, segnete ihr ungeborenes Kind und war froh, dass es unserer Familie gut ging und sie wuchs.

Nachdem er erneut den Raum verließ, musste ich zur Tanzfläche gehen. Eric war gerade dabei das betrunkene Pärchen von der Tanzfläche zu führen. Mike kam herüber, um ihm zu helfen; es sah so aus, als ob sie alles unter Kontrolle hätten, also nahm ich meinen Posten ein und beobachtete das Geschehen. Nachdem das vorbei war, sprach ich mit einem Mitglied des Clubs; er wollte wissen, ob er einen Pass bekommen könnte für jemanden, den er heute Nacht kennengelernt hatte. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich ihm die Formulare zum Unterschreiben zukommen lassen würde.

Während ich mit ihm sprach, sah ich, wie Jacob durch die Menge schritt. Es war schwer, ihn nicht zu erkennen; er war 1,95m groß, muskulös und fiel auf mit seinem schwarzen Haar. Isabella hing ihm an den Fersen, es sah so aus, als würden sie gehen. Ich fragte Felix, ob er mir 10 Minuten geben könnte, dann wäre ich mit den Formularen zurück, die er brauchte.

Schnell machte ich mich auf den Weg zu den beiden. „Ihr zwei geht?"

Jacob blieb sofort stehen, was Isabella dazu brachte leicht zu stolpern. Instinktiv streckte ich die Arme aus, um nach ihr zu greifen, ich genoss das Gefühl bei dem Kontakt mit ihrer Haut.

Isabella drehte sich und Jacob antwortete: „Yeah, wir müssen. Es ist spät, ich muss arbeiten, Bella hat einen anstrengenden Tag morgen und meine Frau wartet auf mich."

„Na dann, vielleicht solltest du dich noch von Aro verabschieden? Es wäre unhöflich, es nicht zu tun."

Isabella errötete; yeah, ich zog alle Register, um weiter mit ihr zu sprechen, na und?

„Nur noch ein paar Minuten Jake. Ich möchte nicht, dass Aro denkt, ich würde seine Gastfreundschaft nicht wertschätzen."

„Ok, Bells. Mach schnell, Leah wird mich umbringen."

Sie folgten mir zu Aro. Isabella dankte ihm; dann nahm er ihre Hand in seine, brachte sie zu seinen Lippen und gab ihr einen Handkuss. Ich wollte ihre Hand aus seinem Griff reißen, stattdessen knurrte ich. Er schaute mich amüsiert an.

„Ah Miss Swan, ich bin so froh, dass Sie heute Nacht gekommen sind. Sehen Sie? Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, es gibt nichts, wovor Sie Angst haben müssten, hier sind nur Menschen. Keine Dämonen, Werwölfe oder Vampire. Nichts wird Sie hier beißen, es sei denn, Sie würden das wollen." Er kicherte. „Vielleicht kommen Sie in einer anderen Nacht wieder, wenn der Club wie immer läuft? Das würde Ihnen einen besseren Einblick gewähren."

Isabella sah leicht nervös aus. „Um, ich ... ich weiß nicht genau. Um, Jake, naja Leah, seine Frau, ist wirklich schwanger und ich weiß nicht, ob er nochmals mitkommen kann."

Aro schaute zu Jacob. „Herzlichen Glückwusch, Junge. Kinder sind ein Segen von Gott persönlich!" Er lächelte wieder Isabella an. „Sie haben immer noch den Pass, den ich Ihnen gegeben habe, oder?"

„Ähm, ja Sir, habe ich."

„Das ist alles, was Sie brauchen. Diese Karte sagt, dass ich für Sie bürge. Kein Eskorte nötig.", gestikulierte er.

Jacob schnaufte hinter ihr. „Yeah, Bella ich würde mich dabei nicht wohl fühlen. Du solltest so spät abends nicht alleine draußen sein. Mit dem was du tust, das ist nicht sicher."

Ich guckte ihn an und wunderte mich, was sie zur Hölle tat. Sie unterrichtete Psychologie am College. Nichts Gefährliches.

Aro schien zu wissen worüber Jacob redete, denn er seufzte. „Na gut, vielleicht hat Mr. Black Recht."

Jacob nickte in einer ,ich hab's dir doch gesagt' Weise.

„Mir kommt da ein Gedanke; Edward, mein Junge, vielleicht könntest du Miss Swan eskortieren? Würden Sie sich so besser fühlen, Mr. Black?"

Jacob sah nicht so aus, als würde ihm die Idee sonderlich gut gefallen.

Isabella schaute in meine Richtung. „Aro, ich will mich Edward nicht aufdrängen, er braucht mich nicht zu babysitten."

„Unsinn mein Kind, du hast nichts dagegen, oder Edward?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht im Geringsten", antwortete ich. Es würde mich nicht stören einen ganzen Abend mit Isabella auf engstem Raum zu verbringen.

Aro klatschte in die Hände. „Also abgemacht. Ich liebe es so, wenn alles gut endet." Erneut nahm er Isabellas Hand in seine. „Sie schauen vorbei, mein Kind, Sie arbeiten immer noch freitags?"

Sie nickte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Ja, das ist richtig."

Er lehnte sich in ihrer Richtung. „Sie lassen mich wissen, ob ihr noch mehr Spenden braucht."

Immer noch lächelnd riss sie ihre leuchtenden Augen auf. „Wir würden niemals eine Spende ablehnen, Sir."

Er kicherte. „Ich werde euch einen Scheck in Gedenken an deine Mutter zu kommen lassen."

Ihr Gesicht wurde zu einer ruhigen Fassade. „Danke", sagte sie ehrfürchtig.

Er tätschelte ihre Hand. „Gern geschehen, mein Kind. Haben Sie ebenfalls eine angenehme Nacht Mr. Black und bringen Sie sie sicher nach Hause."

Jacob schüttelte Aros Hand. „Keine Sorge, das werde ich."

Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang wunderte ich mich, ob Isabella überhaupt daran interessiert war, mit mir in den Club zu kommen. Vielleicht sollte ich mit etwas Unverfänglichem starten, Lunch oder Kaffee. Nachdem wir den Club verließen, verabschiedete ich mich von Jacob.

Er betrachtete mich für einen Augenblick und fragte dann Bella: „Ist es ok, wenn du hier wartest, während ich das Auto hole?"

Sie schaute sich um. Die Straße war gut beleuchtet, Tyler stand an der Seite und ich war ebenfalls da. „Ja, kein Problem Jake."

Er nickte und überquerte die Straße. Ich wollte gerade mit ihr sprechen, als sie sagte: „Es tut mir Leid."

Ich blickte sie irritiert an. „Was tut dir Leid, Isabella?" Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, was sie getan haben könnte, um sich dafür zu entschuldigen. Wollte sie sich für Jacob entschuldigen, weil er sich wie ein Arsch verhielt?

Sie seufzte lauf und schaute runter auf ihre Hände. „Dafür, dass Aro dich zur Sprache gebracht hat, das war nicht fair; du musst dich nicht verpflichtet fühlen, mich zu eskortieren. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich überhaupt kommen möchte." Den letzten Teil flüsterte sie beinahe.

Ich legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob es leicht an. „Isabella, sieh mich an."

Da stand ich, starrte ihr Gesicht an, sie war wirklich wunderschön und vielleicht sollte ich sie Bella nennen. Ihre Augen waren flüssige Schokolade, die vor Menschlichkeit schimmerten. Das Kribbeln in meinem Finger breitete sich in meiner gesamten Hand aus und brachte meinen Schwanz in Ektase. Ich wollte sie mit nach Hause nehmen, wie eine verlorene Puppe, und sehen, was sich hinter ihren Augen sonst noch verbarg.

„Isabella, du wirst noch bemerken, dass ich ein Mann bin, der nichts tut, was er nicht auch will." Sie lächelte schüchtern. „Was ich aber wirklich möchte ist, mit dir einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen. Du bist beschäftigt am Freitag?" Sie nickte erneut. „Was machst du?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und biss sich in ihre Unterlippe. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Werde ich diese Geschichte eines Tages hören?"

Sie grinste. „Ich weiß nicht ... vielleicht."

„Hmmm … Vielleicht, ugh? Weißt du Isabella, ich habe Mittel und Wege, um dich zum Reden zu bringen", sagte ich verschlagen.

Kurz japste sie schockiert nach Luft und brachte mich zum Lachen. „Wie auch immer, ich bin am Samstag beschäftigt, aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir Sonntag früh einen Kaffee trinken würden?"

„Ok?" Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das eine Antwort oder eine Frage war.

„Ok … Gibst du mir deine Nummer, damit ich dich anrufen kann?" Ich holte mein Handy raus, als sie anfing ihre Nummer runter zu rattern. Gerade als ich mein Handy zurück in meine Hosentasche steckte, fuhr ein blauer Honda CR-V vor den Club. Das Fenster wurde geöffnet und die Autohupe ertönte, was mich zurück ins Hier und Jetzt holte.

„Das ist unhöflich", sagte ich geringschätzig.

„Das ist Jacob", seufzte Isabella. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Sie schien mit meiner Hand zu verschmelzen und ich fragte mich, wie willig ihr Körper in meinem Playroom oder in meinem Bett wäre.

Während ich ihr die Tür öffnete, stieg sie runter vom Bordstein. Sie schaute zu mir hoch und ich ließ meinen Daumen über ihr Kinn streichen. Ich wollte erneut dieses Kribbeln spüren. „Ich ruf dich Samstagnacht an."

Sie nickte und legte ihre zierliche Hand um meine Hüfte, was mir Schockwellen durch den Arm jagten. Ich beugte mich zu ihr herunter und küsste ihre Wange. „Samstag?", schnurrte sie.

Ich nickte. „Samstag."

Sie kletterte ins Auto.

„Schnall dich an, Isabella." Ich schaute rüber und nickte. „Jacob."

„Edward", antwortete er mit einem Nicken. Ich schloss die Tür und blickte dem Auto hinterher, während es die Straße runter fuhr und um die nächste Ecke verschwand.

Ich lächelte Tyler an, als ich zurück in den Club ging.

„Keine schlechte Nacht", äußerte er.

Ich grinste. „Nö, in der Tat hat sich die Nacht zum Positiven gewendet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Diamond in the Rough**

**Kapitel 3**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Als ich Edward zusah, wie er die Tür schloss, war ich mir sicher, dass mein Gesicht meine Aufregung verriet.

Die ganze Nacht lang hatte ich ihn beobachtet. Wie sich seine Muskeln unter seinem Shirt anspannten, wenn er seine Arme bewegte. Wie sein Adamsapfel hüpfte, wenn er trank, und wie danach seine Zunge heraus kam, um sich über die Lippen zu lecken.

Jedes Mal, wenn er das tat, begann es in einer gewissen Region auf Hochtouren zu kribbeln, sodass ich Angst hatte aufzustehen, denn ich wusste mit Sicherheit, dass sich dann ein nasser Fleck auf meinem Stuhl befinden würde. Der beste Anblick war, wenn er wegging; seine Hose spannte sich so köstlich über seine Po Backen, dass ich das Bedürfnis zu stöhnen unterdrücken musste. Aber seine Augen, oh mein Gott, seine grünen Augen. Ich konnte mich darin verlieren, indem ich in seine Augen sah. Er war Sex auf zwei Beinen.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, als Aro vorschlug, ich solle mit Edward in den Club kommen. Innerlich schrie ich ... Ja! Ja! Ja! Aber ich wollte nicht, dass er das Gefühl hatte, ich würde mich ihm aufdrängen.

Außerdem leuchtete mir nicht ein, warum in aller Welt er mit mir zusammen sein wollte, wenn er jede andere Frau haben konnte. Ich wusste, ich war nicht hässlich, aber ich war auch nicht schön. Ich war simpel, einfach und zugegebenermaßen, nach all dem Scheiß, den ich mit James durchgemacht hatte, hatte ich eine Menge Ballast zu tragen. Ich war mir sicher, sobald er erst alles über mich wusste, würde er nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein wollen.

Yeah, Edward Cullen war außerhalb meiner Liga. Außerdem war ich mir sicher, er war Frauen gewöhnt, die viel abenteuerlicher in ihren sexuellen Vorlieben waren als ich. Schließlich bin ich nur mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen - meinem Ehemann. Die ganze Zeit über hatten wir kein sehr gutes Sexleben. Er war rau, und zwar nicht auf die liebevolle, dominante Art, von der ich fantasierte. Nein, er war brutal, gemein und gefühllos. Es gab nie liebevolle Wörter oder Liebkosungen, nur pure Brutalität.

Das erste Mal, als wir Sex hatten, war nach dem Junior-Abschlussball. Er war in der Abschlussklasse und ich hatte meinen Dad überredet, mir zu erlauben, dass ich für eine Party nach dem Ball bei ihm blieb. Er hatte es zögerlich erlaubt, weil Jake und Leah sowie einige Eltern als Aufsichtspersonen auch die ganze Nacht lang dort waren. In Wirklichkeit waren aber keine Eltern dort und ich wusste, Jake und Leah würden niemandem davon erzählen, das war unser Übereinkommen.

Ich trug ein rosa Kleid aus Organza. Ich hatte es selbst gekauft von dem Geld, das ich verdiente, indem ich am Wochenende im Supermarkt arbeitete. Es war hübsch, mit Spaghettiträgern und einer hohen Taille. Das Kleid flatterte, wenn ich mich drehte. Ich hatte es nur einmal getragen, am nächsten Tag musste ich es wegwerfen. Am nächsten Tag war es kühl gewesen und dafür war ich dankbar, denn somit fand es niemand seltsam, dass ich einen Rollkragenpulli anzog, der die Blutergüsse an meinen Armen und meinem Hals versteckte.

"Also, machst du es?" Jakes Stimme riss mich aus meinen Erinnerungen.

"Was?"

Er verdrehte die Augen. "Ich sah ihn mit seinem Handy. Hast du ihm deine Nummer gegeben? Wirst du mit ihm ausgehen?"

"Er sagte etwas von wegen Kaffee trinken", antwortete ich mit einem Schulterzucken.

"Ja, richtig, Kaffee. Er will dich nur rumkriegen, das ist alles, das ihn interessiert." Jake war still. "Ich mag ihn nicht."

Ich sah hinüber zu Jake. "Warum nicht?", fragte ich ungläubig.

"Ich weiß nicht. Mir gefällt es nicht, wie er dich ansieht. Es ist, als würden ihm alle möglichen seltsamen Sachen einfallen, die er mit dir anstellen möchte."

Ich war eine Sekunde lang böse, dann lächelte ich. "Wirklich?"

Jake fuhr in meine Einfahrt. Er parkte den Wagen, bevor er sich zu mir drehte, um mich anzusehen. "Schau, Bella, ich bin ein Mann."

"Wirklich?", fragte ich erstaunt und kicherte dann.

"Ich meine es ernst. Ich bin heute mit dir mitgegangen, um ein Auge auf dich zu werfen und sicher zu gehen, dass niemand versucht, etwas Seltsames mit dir zu machen. Dieser Kerl ..."

Ich unterbrach ihn. "Edward."

Er seufzte schwer. "Ok, Edward, Bella ... Er will dich!"

Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Also saß ich einfach da mit einem großen, selbstgefälligen Grinsen im Gesicht. Nach ein paar Sekunden griff ich nach meiner Handtasche. "Danke, dass du mich begleitet hast, Jake. Lieb' dich." Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, öffnete die Tür und stieg hinaus in die Einfahrt.

"Bella!"

Ich seufzte und lehnte mich an die Tür des Wagens. "Es ist nur eine Tasse Kaffee, Jake. Ich schwöre, ich werde nicht am Starbucks-Tresen mit ihm _ficken." _Ich schloss die Tür, bevor er mit seinem geschockten Gesicht antworten konnte.

Das Sicherheitslicht war bereits an. Ich tippte den Code für den schlüsselfreien Zugang ein und Seth wartete bereits auf der anderen Seite auf mich. Ich kontrollierte das Sicherheitssystem, um sicher zu stellen, dass alles in Ordnung war, dann ließ ich das Außenlicht flackern, damit Jake wusste, dass ich sicher im Inneren war.

Ich musste mich nicht darum sorgen, Seth nach draußen zu bringen, denn er benutzte die Hundeklappe. Sie war durch einen Laser geschützt. Er hatte einen Chip unter seiner Haut, der ihm erlaubte durch die Klappe zu gelangen. Wenn irgendetwas oder irgendjemand anderes durch die Öffnung kam, ertönte ein Alarm. Ich dachte, es wäre ein wenig übertrieben, bis ich eine Sendung im Fernsehen sah, in der eine Familie ermordet wurde, weil ein Mann durch die Hundeklappe gekrochen war. Außerdem störte der Chip Seth nicht und er konnte kommen und gehen, wie er wollte.

"Komm schon, Junge, gehen wir ins Bett." Ich kontrollierte noch einmal das Sicherheitssystem, schaltete die Lichter aus und ging in mein Schlafzimmer am Ende des Ganges. Mein Zimmer lag im vorderen Teil des Hauses, von dort aus gelangte man ins Badezimmer. Das war mein einziger Luxus, als ich dieses Haus gekauft hatte. Ich sah sehnsüchtig zu meiner Whirlpool-Wanne, aber ich war einfach zu müde, also ging ich meiner normalen, abendlichen Routine nach. Sobald ich umgezogen und gewaschen war, putzte ich mir die Zähne, kämmte meine Haare und verbamd mein Handy mit dem Ladekabel am Nachttisch, bevor ich ins Bett kletterte.

Ich wollte gerade das Licht ausschalten, als mein Handy piepste. Ich wollte nicht antworten, ich war sicher, es war Jake. Ich hatte nicht mehr die Energie, ihm heute Nacht noch zuzuhören. Aber ich wusste, wenn ich es nicht tat, würde er sich Sorgen machen und wahrscheinlich mit Leah hierher kommen, um nach mir zu sehen. Leah brauchte ihre Ruhe, also seufzte ich und nahm mein Handy in die Hand.

**Wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du gut nach Hause gekommen bist, Isabella – E**

Oh Scheiße! Ich hyperventilierte. Er erkundigte sich nach mir. Ich antwortete sofort.

**Ja, ich bin gut zu Hause angekommen und habe es mir in meinem Pyjama gemütlich gemacht – B**

Ich fühlte mich buchstäblich euphorisch. Seth sah mich an, als wäre ich verrückt. Ich zuckte zusammen, als mein Handy wieder piepste.

**Gut, nichts geht über einen bequemen Pyjama, damit du angenehm träumst. Schlaf gut, Isabella – E**

**Dir auch eine gute Nacht, Edward – B**

Ich nahm an, das war das Ende unserer SMS-Unterhaltung. Ich legte mein Handy weg, sah zu Seth, der in seinem Korb schlief, und machte das Licht aus. Auf der Uhr leuchtete 2:05 auf.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich mit einem Stöhnen auf. Ich hatte einen wunderbaren Traum gehabt. Ich lag friedlich in einem Feld aus grünem Gras, umgeben von Wildblumen, gefangen in starken, warmen Armen.

Ich sah auf die Uhr – 7:05, verdammt, es war so bequem. Das Letzte, das ich wollte, war aus dem Bett zu klettern, aber der Duft der Kaffeekanne war zu verlockend.

"Komm mit, Seth, beweg' dich."

Ich rollte mich aus dem Bett und tapste in die Küche, um mir meine erste Tasse Kaffee zu holen, bevor ich duschen ging. Ich legte nicht viel Wert auf Make-up oder Frisuren, also band ich mein Haar zurück in einen Pferdeschwanz, legte etwas Puder und Mascara auf. Ich zog eine Jeans an und ein süßes, blaues Rüschenshirt, dazu schwarze Ballerinas. Um 8:10 füllte ich meine Thermoskanne, kontrollierte das Sicherheitssystem und ging zur Tür hinaus.

Ich hielt bei einem Drogeriemarkt an, um ein paar Sachen einzukaufen, die das Center immer brauchen konnte. Windeln, Babymilch, Säfte, Babynahrung, WC-Papier, Tampons, Shampoo und Duschgel. 275 Dollar später war ich auf dem Weg zum Center.

"Guten Morgen, Carol", rief ich. Carol war die Direktorin. Sie war in ihren frühen Dreißigern und hatte ein rundes Gesicht. Sie war nicht fett, aber auch nicht dünn. Ich schätze, man konnte sagen, sie hatte eine üppige Figur.

"Irgendwas Neues?", fragte ich neugierig.

"Sally ist zurück, sie kam gestern Nacht. Sie und die Kids. Sie hat auf der ganzen linken Wange Blutergüsse. Sie weigert sich, zum Arzt zu gehen, sie sagt, er war auch schon vorher grob mit ihr. Sie will dich sehen, ich habe sie dir für 10:00 Uhr eingeteilt."

Ich nickte seufzend.

Dr. Miller war ein sehr kompetenter Arzt, aber es fehlte ihm an Mitgefühl und Verständnis für misshandelte Frauen. Er war der Meinung, wenn sie dumm genug waren, um zu bleiben, dann hatten sie es auch nicht anders verdient. Ich wünschte, wir hätten jemand anderen. Dr. Miller arbeitete hier nicht gratis, und manchmal war es sehr schwierig, jeden Monat alle Rechnungen zu bezahlen.

Oftmals halfen die freiwilligen Helfer und die Mitarbeiter mit ihrer eigenen Brieftasche aus, nur damit wir weiterhin das Licht einschalten konnten. All das Geld, das ich von der Scheidung bekommen hatte, habe ich auf ein Konto gelegt und benutzte es für das Center. Ich betrachtete es als James' Buße.

Ich ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sally saß dort und fütterte ihre Tochter, ihr Sohn saß neben ihr. Ich ging zu ihr und konnte den Abdruck auf ihrem Arm sehen. Ihr linkes Auge war grün und blau geschlagen.

"Wenn du hier fertig bist, bin ich an meinem Schreibtisch. Komm einfach zu mir, ok?"

Sie sah mich an und nickte. Ich streichelte den Kopf des kleinen Joey und ging weiter, um einige der anderen Frauen im Zimmer zu begrüßen. Als ich zu meinem Tisch kam, war er mit Post bedeckt. Ich war bereits Mittwochabend hier gewesen, aber hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt alles durchzusehen. Ich setzte mich gerade mit einer frischen Tasse Kaffee hin, als mein Handy läutete. Ich sah nach, wer anrief - Jake.

"Hey", antwortete ich.

"Bella, ich wollte mich nur wegen gestern Abend entschuldigen."

Ich zuckte die Schultern. "Ist schon ok."

"Nein, ich lag falsch", sagte er betrübt.

"Leah hat dafür gesorgt, dass du mich anrufst, nicht wahr?", sagte ich mit einem Grinsen.

"Tja, irgendwie schon." Ich konnte Leah im Hintergrund hören, wie sie etwas sagte, von wegen er wäre nicht mein Vater. Jake schnaubte. "Wirklich, es tut mir echt Leid."

"Es ist ok, Jake, ich verzeihe dir." Es klopfte an der Tür. Sally stand mit Nicole in ihren Armen und Joey an ihrem Bein da. Ich lächelte und winkte sie herein.

"Ich muss auflegen, Jake. Sag' Leah, sie soll mich später oder morgen anrufen."

"Ok, tschüss, Bells." Ich schaltete mein Handy auf lautlos, damit wir nicht unterbrochen werden konnten.

Fast zwei Stunden, eine halbe Box Kleenex und sechs kaputte Buntstifte später verließ Sally mein Büro wieder. Dies war das dritte Mal, dass sie ihn verlassen hatte. Ich legte meinen Kopf hinunter auf den Tisch, rieb mir den Nacken und versuchte, den Spannungskopfschmerz zu lindern. Ich sah auf mein Handy und hatte eine Nachricht von einer Nummer, die ich nicht kannte.

Ich wählte die Sprachbox und hörte: "Guten Morgen, Ms. Swan." Es war Aro. "Nur damit Sie es wissen, ich gebe diesen Scheck noch heute Morgen zur Post. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden ihn gut gebrauchen können. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Tag, meine Liebe." Ich lächelte. Aro war ein Hauptsponsor für das Center geworden, seit ich ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Ich ging hinüber zu Carol, um ihr zu sagen, dass wir einen Scheck erwarteten, und dass sie es mich wissen lassen sollte, sodass ich Aro eine Dankeskarte senden konnte. Als ich in ihrem Büro war, nahm ich den Kalender von ihrem Tisch, um sicher zu gehen, dass auch bei mir alles eingetragen war.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir kurz raus gehen, etwas zu Mittag essen und einen Watermelon Martini trinken?", fragte Carol.

"Watermelon Martini? Glaubst du, dass das eine gute Idee ist?"

Sie grinste. "Immer die Verantwortungsvolle. Ok, wir heben uns den für nach der Arbeit auf."

Ich nickte. "Abgemacht! Gehen wir etwas essen."

Wir unterhielten uns über den bevorstehenden Walking-Marathon, den Wohltätigkeitsball und die Suche nach einem Arzt, der womöglich gratis arbeiten würde. Sobald wir zurück im Center waren, hatte ich zwei weitere Termine, und ich musste zu einem Termin mit einem Personalvermittler. Bis ich zurück ins Center kam, war es 18:00 Uhr und ich hatte diesen Drink dringend nötig.

Carol sah mich an. "Wie ist es gelaufen?"

"Das erzähle ich dir bei einem Martini."

Sie schaltete den Computer aus. "Gehen wir. Ich könnte selbst einen gebrauchen."

Wir gingen zwei Blocks weit zu einem Pub, bestellten Wraps, Pommes und unsere Martinis, weil sie so gut waren. Ich erzählte ihr von den Jobaussichten für eine der Frauen im Center. Sie erzählte mir, sie erhielt einen Anruf von einem Arzt, der etwas Zeit spenden könnte. Bis wir unseren zweiten Drink halb ausgetrunken hatten, fragte sie mich, was ich am Wochenende vor hatte. Ich erwähnte, dass ich Edward gestern Nacht in einem Club kennen gelernt hatte - natürlich sagte ich ihr nicht in welchem Club - und dass wir uns zum Kaffee verabredet hatten. Außerdem erklärte ich ihr meine Theorie, dass er Sex auf zwei Beinen wäre.

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf und mit einem Grinsen fragte sie: "Sex auf zwei Beinen, huh? Glaubst du, er könnte dafür sorgen, dass ich meinen Mann verlasse?"

"Ich denke schon!", sagte ich mit einem Kichern.

"Wahrscheinlich hat er einen winzigen Penis."

"Nein! Warum sagst du so etwas?", fragte ich erstaunt.

"War er je verheiratet?"

"Ich weiß nicht." Ich zuckte die Schultern.

"Zeigt er schwule Tendenzen?"

Ich brach in Gelächter aus. "Ich glaube nicht!"

Carol zuckte die Schultern und begann zu lachen. "Tja, da hast du es, Mädchen. Wenn er nie verheiratet war und nicht schwul ist, dann muss er einen winzigen Penis haben, sonst wäre er doch schon längst vergeben", sagte sie, als sie lachend ihre Hände auf den Tisch knallen ließ.

Ich setzte mich zurück in die Nische und lachte so sehr, dass ich wegen den Tränen nichts mehr sehen konnte. "Na da hast du ja eine schöne Theorie aufgestellt."

Mir wurde bewusst, dass uns die Leute wegen unseres dummen Geplänkels schon anstarrten. Als wir uns wieder sammelten, sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich uns eine Gestalt näherte. Reflexartig wollte ich in Verteidigung gehen, und dann hörte ich die samtene Stimme. "Isabella?"

Ich schmolz dahin.

Ich blickte auf, und da stand Edward.

Ich lächelte. "Edward? Hi."

Dann stellte ich ihm Carol vor und sie starrte ihn an. Ich glaube, sie hatte etwas Sabber am Mundwinkel. Yeah, sprich noch einmal von seinem winzigen Penis, Schlampe. Obwohl einem wirklich das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief bei seiner khakifarbenen Hose und dem dunkelbraunen Hemd, das er über einem weißen T-Shirt trug.

"Ähm, Carol, das ist Edward, Edward, Carol."

Er lächelte und streckte ihr die Hand hin. "Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Carol."

Sie starrte ihn bloß an. Ich gab ihr einen leichten Tritt unter dem Tisch. "Oh ja, auch schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Edward." Sie sah mich an und murmelte lautlos: "Verdammt."

"Also, Isabella, bist du heute Abend in der Stadt unterwegs?"

Ich seufzte. "Nein, wir kommen gerade von der Arbeit und haben eine lange Woche hinter uns, also kamen wir hierher zum Essen und um etwas zu trinken. Das ist alles. Du?" Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du ein Date hast...

"Eigentlich treffe ich mich mit meinem Vater. Ich komme selten in diesen Teil der Stadt, aber mein Vater wollte etwas Neues probieren und ihm wurde gesagt, dass es hier einen tollen Wein von Reuben's gibt. Also, hier bin ich."

Ich nickte.

Er verengte die Augen. "Du hast noch einen Job? Arbeitest du hier in der Nähe?"

Ich antwortete mit einem Seufzen: "Ähmm, das ist ein Teil dieser langen Geschichte, und ja, ich arbeite nur ein paar Blocks von hier entfernt."

Edward nickte. "Und eines Tages, Isabella, werde ich diese lange Geschichte hören, richtig?"

Ich kam nicht dazu ihm zu antworten, weil ein Mann neben ihm stehen blieb. "Edward." Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Edward drehte sich um. "Hey Dad, du bist schon da?"

Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Sein Vater sah umwerfend aus. Er war so groß wie Edward mit einer etwas breiteren Statur, blauen Augen und blondem Haar. Er musste schon über Fünfzig sein, sah aber eher aus wie fünfunddreißig. Ich zwang mich dazu Carol anzusehen; sie hatte denselben ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck, wie ich ihn sicher auch hatte.

"Dad, das ist Isabella, wir haben uns gestern Nacht kennen gelernt, und ihre Arbeitskollegin Carol. Ladys, das ist mein Vater Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

Er streckte seine Hand aus und ich schüttelte sie. "Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen."

Als er sich zu Carol drehte, stand sie auf. "Dr. Cullen, ich glaube, wir haben heute eigentlich schon miteinander telefoniert, ich bin Carol Beemer."

Dr. Cullen neigte den Kopf zur Seite. "Vom Center?"

"Ja", nickte Carol.

Ich sah zu Edward und merkte, dass er verwirrt war.

Dr. Cullen fuhr fort und sagte: "Ich habe heute Nachmittag mit meinem Schwager gesprochen. Er hat nur Positives darüber geäußert. Er hat mich informiert, dass Sie Gemeindegelder benutzen, um die Frauen, denen Sie helfen, auszubilden und zu unterrichten. Ihre Mitarbeiter sind zum Großteil Freiwillige, und Sie haben nur zwei fixe Angestellte. Er sagte auch, dass er selbst schon seit Jahren regelmäßig spendet, zum größten Teil wegen einer sehr beharrlichen Mitarbeiterin von Ihnen ... Ich habe ihn nach einem Namen gefragt, aber er sagte, das wäre vertraulich. Er hatte die Sorge, dass er der jungen Lady damit schaden könnte. Also, ich weiß nicht, wer sie ist, aber sie muss außergewöhnlich sein."

Carol schüttelte den Kopf. "Es tut mir Leid, Dr. Cullen, wer ist Ihr Schwager?"

"Aro Volturi", sagte er selbstsicher.

Carol sah mich an und strahlte. Ich verdrehte die Augen, denn mein Gesicht wurde heiß, als ich errötete.

"Das wäre dann Bella." Sie deutete in meine Richtung. "Sie bekommt nun schon seit drei Jahren Spenden von Aro."

Ich saß immer noch da und versuchte, das Erröten zu unterdrücken. Ich konnte spüren, dass Edward mich beobachtete, während er zuhörte.

Dr. Cullen sah mich an. "Tja, dann müssen Sie gut verhandeln können, um Geld von ihm zu bekommen."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. "Ich zwinkere nur viel."

Dr. Cullen lachte. "Ja, das geht auch."

"Dr. Cullen, wenn Sie die Einrichtungen sehen wollen, könnten wir jetzt gehen. Mein Wagen ist dort und ich muss noch ein paar Akten holen. Es sind nur ein paar Blocks."

Er nickte. "Edward, macht es dir etwas aus? Ich bin nur eine halbe Stunde weg, dann können wir essen."

Edward schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, geht nur. Wenn es Isabella nicht stört, dass ich mich zu ihr setze?", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

"Oh, für das Center werde ich das schon durchstehen", sagte ich frech.

Er gluckste und setzte sich mir gegenüber hin, wo Carol vorhin gesessen war.

"Ich gebe dir Geld für die Rechnung, Bella." Carol griff in ihre Tasche.

"Ich mach' das schon", sagte ich ihr.

"Das nächste Mal geht auf mich", sagte sie und streckte die Hände aus, um mich zu umarmen. "Hör' mal, wenn ich mich am Wochenende nicht melde, sehen wir uns Montagnachmittag."

"Klar." Ich umarmte sie ebenfalls. Ich griff nach ihrer Hand, als sie sich umdrehen wollte. "Carol, wenn ihr dort seid, könntet ihr nach Sally sehen? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihre Nase gebrochen ist."

"Machen wir. Mach's gut, Mädchen."

Ich sah, wie sie weggingen. Mir wurde plötzlich schlecht vor Sorge und ich zog meine Unterlippe zwischen meine Zähne.

"Was ist los?"

Ich drehte mich um, um Edward anzusehen. Er blickte mich voller Besorgnis an.

"Was?" Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln.

Er verengte seine Augen. "Du siehst besorgt aus? Es gefällt mir besser, wenn du lächelst."

"Mir geht's gut." Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Gehört das zu dieser langen Geschichte?", fragte er und musterte mich noch genauer.

"Ja." Ich lächelte.

"Siehst du? Viel besser, wenn du lächelst." Er lehnte sich vor. "Ich sag' dir was, Isabella. Wenn du so weit bist und mir vertraust, werde ich mir deine Geschichte anhören. Und wenn das zwischen uns etwas werden soll, wirst du mir vertrauen müssen."

Der Kellner kam an unseren Tisch, um zu fragen, ob wir noch etwas bestellen wollten. "Isabella, möchtest du noch etwas?"

"Ah, ja." Ich sah den Kellner an. "Könnte ich noch ein Stück Schokoladen-Cheesecake mit Kirschen und eine Tasse Kaffee bekommen, bitte? Oh, und könnte ich noch ein trockenes Pastrami zum Mitnehmen bekommen?" Der Kellner schrieb es auf, dann sah er Edward an, der mich verdächtig beobachtete.

Er gluckste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hätte gern ein Tonic mit Zitrone."

Der Kellner nickte und ging. Ich beobachtete Edwards Gesichtsausdruck. "Was?"

Er schüttelte immer noch den Kopf. "Willst du das alles essen?"

"Tja, Schokolade ist der beste Freund eines jeden Mädchens, und das Sandwich ist für Seth."

"Seth? Ist das dein Sohn?"

"Mein Hund." Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Er sah ... erleichtert aus. "Du fütterst deinen Hund mit Pastrami?"

"Manchmal, als Belohnung."

Er lehnte sich näher zu mir über den Tisch. "Was wäre eine Belohnung für dich, Isabella?"

Heilige Scheiße, war es heiß hier drinnen.

"Ähm ... Ich sagte doch schon, Schokolade. Das ist mein einziges Laster. Ab und zu, wenn ich ein braves Mädchen war, belohne ich mich selbst."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Belohnt dich sonst nie jemand?"

"Nein", sagte ich und sah auf den Tisch hinunter.

Edward griff unter mein Kinn und hob es an. "Was zur Hölle hat er dir angetan, Isabella?"

Ich konnte spüren, wie sich die Tränen in meinen Augen sammelten. "Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich an allem zweifle."

Edward wischte mir die Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. "Du weißt, wenn ich dich ansehe, sehe ich eine starke, intelligente, neugierige Frau. Sie ist anscheinend so unsicher, aber eigentlich ist sie so kämpferisch wie eine Löwin."

Ich schnaubte. "Ich bin keine Löwin, ich fürchte mich vor meinem eigenen Schatten. Ich habe so viele Zweifel und Fragen darüber, wer ich bin und was ich brauche, dass ich mich manchmal selbst nicht wiedererkenne. Es ist, als stünde ich an der Front, aber das bin nicht ich. Als wäre da noch _mehr _tief in meinem Inneren, das laut schreit, bis es herauskommt, als wäre ich nur eine halbe Person."

Er sah mir in die Augen, als würde er mir direkt in die Seele blicken.

Der Kellner kam und ich merkte, dass wir uns über den Tisch zu einander gelehnt hatten, also setzte ich mich zurück, damit er den Teller und die Tasse vor mir abstellen konnte. Als der Kellner ging, hob ich meine Gabel und seufzte. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht mit all dem belasten."

Edward lächelte warm. "Ist schon ok, Isabella. Wir empfinden alle so. Ich sagte dir doch, es geht um das Vertrauen. Ich bin froh, dass du mir genug vertraust, um das mit mir zu teilen."

Ich nahm einen Bissen vom Cheesecake, er war wirklich himmlisch.

"Möchtest du etwas davon?", fragte ich, als ich den Kuchen in die Mitte des Tisches schob.

Edward nahm die zusätzliche Gabel, die der Kellner gebracht hatte. "Ich dachte, du würdest nie fragen." Er nahm einen Bissen. "Mmm, das ist wirklich gut."

"Also", sagte ich, um die Spannung zu lindern, "wie bist du an der UW gelandet?"

Er aß noch einen Bissen, dann trank er einen Schluck von seinem Drink. "Tja ... ich absolvierte ein Medizinstudium. Ich wollte wirklich gern Kinderarzt werden."

Ich war geschockt. "Wirklich?"

Er nickte. "Jep, aber ich habe keinen Platz als Assistenzarzt bekommen. Mein Dad wollte seine Beziehungen spielen lassen, aber ich wollte keine besondere Behandlung. Also habe ich mich für die Position hier beworben, um Anatomie zu unterrichten. Ich fand heraus, dass ich das mag. Also ... hier bin ich. Ich habe am Wochenende und an den Feiertagen frei und keine Notfälle mitten in der Nacht ..." Ich lachte. "Hey, ich bin der Sohn eines Arztes, ich weiß, zu welchen Tages- und Nachtzeiten sie arbeiten müssen."

Ich nickte. "Ja, ich schätze, du hast Recht. Mein Dad ist Polizist, da ist es auch so. Wochenenden, Feiertage, Unfälle um zwei Uhr morgens, ich glaube, bis ich dreizehn war, war ich öfter bei Sue als zu Hause. Charlie kam dann immer ..."

"Charlie?"

"Ähmm ... mein Dad." Er nickte, also fuhr ich fort. "Egal, er kam dann immer, holte mich in eine Decke gewickelt ab und brachte mich zu Sues Haus." Ich sah, wie er mich fragend ansah. "Sue ist Leahs Mutter." Ich gestikulierte mit meinen Händen. "Leah ist Jacobs Frau."

"Ihr seid alle zusammen aufgewachsen?", fragte er.

"Ja, wir sind beste Freundinnen, seit ich acht war. Nun ist Charlie mit Sue verheiratet, also sind wir Schwestern. Jake ist irgendwann zu uns gestoßen", sagte ich mit einem Schnauben, als wir lachten.

Der Kellner war zurück mit meinem Sandwich. "Haben Sie noch einen Wunsch?"

Edward sah mich an und ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich glaube, das ist alles. Nur die Rechnung bitte."

Er holte das kleine, schwarze Mäppchen für die Rechnung heraus und legte es auf den Tisch. Ich wollte es nehmen, aber Edward war schneller. Er griff in seine Geldbörse.

"Edward, ich bezahle das."

"Ich mach' das schon, Isabella." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Aber du hast nicht mal etwas bestellt." Ich war irgendwie genervt.

"Doch, ich habe etwas getrunken und den Großteil dieses Desserts gegessen."

"Edward", jammerte ich. Ja, ich jammerte.

Er lachte. "Lass mich trotzdem, Isabella, bitte?"

Wie konnte ich es ihm abschlagen, wenn er so nett fragte, und er es eigentlich schon tat?

Edward griff in seine Hosentasche und holte sein Handy heraus. Es musste auf stumm geschalten sein, denn ich hörte es nicht. Er deutete darauf. "Entschuldige, ich muss da rangehen."

Ich nickte.

"Hi Dad ... nein, ist in Ordnung. Ich unterhalte mich nur mit Isabella und sie hat ihren Cheesecake mit mir geteilt." Er sah mich an. "Wo ist dein Wagen?"

"Ähm ... beim Center?"

Er nickte einmal und sah mit weiterhin an. "Dad, ich begleite Isabella zu ihrem Wagen. Ich rufe dich an, wenn ich dort bin, und dann können wir hierher zurück kommen ... ja, sicher ..." Er reichte mir das Handy.

Ich nahm es aus seiner Hand, als wäre es eine Schlange, die gleich zubeißen würde.

"Hallo?" Es hörte sich an wie eine Frage.

"Hallo Bella, hier ist Carlisle. Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich mir Sally angesehen habe. Ihre Nase ist gebrochen." Ich schloss meine Augen. "Dagegen kann man wirklich nichts machen."

"Ich weiß", unterbrach ich ihn. Man konnte wirklich nichts dagegen machen. Nur hoffen, dass es ohne Deformierungen verheilte, und man konnte Schmerztabletten nehmen.

Carlisle fuhr fort: "Ich habe sie verbunden und ihr kalte Kompressen aufgelegt. Ich habe ihr auch Ibuprofen gegen die Schwellung und die Schmerzen gegeben. Ihr Wangenknochen ist intakt und an ihrem Augenhöhlenknochen ist anscheinend kein Schaden entstanden. Solang sie keine Probleme beim Atmen hat, ist das alles, das ich für sie tun kann."

"Danke, Dr. Cullen."

"Bitte, ich bin Carlisle. Ich glaube, wir werden noch viel miteinander zu tun haben, Bella."

Ich seufzte. "Danke nochmals, Carlisle. Hier ist wieder Edward." Ich gab ihm das Handy zurück.

"Dad? Bist du noch dort? ... Hört sich gut an. Ich rufe dich von draußen an. Bye." Er legte auf. "Bist du bereit, nach Hause zu gehen?"

Ich nickte. "Wir können gehen."


End file.
